memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Chaoticas Braut
Photonische Lebensformen halten Tom Paris' Holodeck-Roman Die Abenteuer des Captain Proton für Realität. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Ein schwarzes Bild – ein Blitz, dann erscheint die Aufschrift: The Adventures of Captain Proton. Eine Stimme verkündet, Kapitel 18 der Abenteuer von Captain Proton mit dem Titel Chaoticas Braut. Die Stimme gibt eine Einführung zu den schwarzweißen Bildern, die man sieht: Der teuflische Captain Chaotica entführt Constance Goodheart und plant sie Arachnia, der Königin des Spinnenvolkes, zu opfern. Captain Proton reist Millionen Meilen zum Planeten X, wo er in die Festung des Todes eindringen wird. Chaotica feuert seinen teuflischen Todesstrahl ab. Der Tod ist Proton sicher, als sein Raketenschiff in Flammen aufgeht Hier endet der Rückblick. Harry Kim und Tom Paris haben der Rückblende des Holoromans gelauscht und Harry bringt den Einwand, dass ihr Raumschiff letztes Mal nicht in Flammen aufgingen. Er wundert sich über die Ungenauigkeiten in den Zusammenfassungen. Paris gibt zu bedenken, dass die Leute deshalb immer wieder ins Kino gegangen sind. Harry erkennt darin den berühmten „Cliffhanger“, den Tom als die vergessene Kunst der Übertreibung beschreibt. Die beiden beginnen das Kapitel 18 und begeben sich an die Steuerung des Raketenschiffes. Eine Nachricht von Chaotica kommt herein und Kim legt sie auf den Schirm. Chaotica zeigt ihnen die gefesselte Constance, die laut kreischt und fordert Captain Proton auf, sich zu ergeben. Doch dazu ist Proton nicht bereit, er verlangt seine Sekretärin Constance zurück. Doch Chaotica meint, sie wäre schon Arachnia als Menschenopfer versprochen und lacht teuflisch dazu. Harry meint, er würde seine Strafe schon noch erhalten. Dem widerspricht Chaotica und droht den beiden den Tod an. Dann unterbricht er die Kommunikation. Kim stellt fest, dass Chaotica den Todesstrahl lädt. Dann blickt er durch ein Periskop und betrachtet die Umgebung. thumb|Ein seltsames Etwas Da feuert Chaotica seinen Todesstahl ab und trifft das Raketenschiff, dessen Antrieb ausfällt und die beiden stürzen auf Planet X ab. Paris versucht die Landungsstützen zu aktivieren, jedoch sind diese verklemmt. Dann prallen sie auf und Kim öffnet die Ausstiegsluke. Sie verlassen das Schiff um gegen die Truppen von Chaotica zu kämpfen und in die Festung zu gelangen, wo sie auch noch, zu Harrys Freude, den Harem von Chaotica befreien werden. Die beiden wandern durch eine felsige Landschaft und Harry meint, dass der Ort ihm bekannt erscheint. Tom muss zugeben, dass es hier genauso aussieht wie in den Minen des Merkurs. Das liegt laut Paris daran, dass die Kulissen sehr teuer waren. Paris meint, dass es diesmal wenigstens keinen Vulkanausbruch gibt. Da entdeckten die beiden, hoch auf einem Berg, Chaoticas Festung des Todes. Da kommt es zu einer Erschütterung. Paris und Kim sind irritiert, denn es sollte dieses Mal keinen Vulkanausbruch geben. Als Kim sich umschaut, sieht er eine bunte Stelle, die von rosa nach lila hin ausstrahlt mitten in dem Schwarz-Weiß-Programm. Paris meint, das sei definitiv nicht Chaotica. Akt I: Festgesetzt Kim versucht das Programm zu beenden, aber der Computer reagiert nicht, da die Holodeckkontrollen deaktiviert wurden. Auch der Versuch von Paris mit der Brücke Kontakt aufzunehmen scheitert. Die beiden machen sich auf die Suche nach der manuellen Überbrückung und Paris meint, es müsste im Raketenschiff ein Zugang existieren. Die beiden machen sich dorthin auf den Weg. Unterwegs werden sie von Lonzak und zwei Soldaten aufgehalten, die sie im Namen von Chaotica festnehmen wollen. Lonzak meint zu Proton, dass dieser wohl überrascht sei, dass er die Höhle der Krokodile lebend verlassen konnte. Allerdings erklärt Paris, dass sie keine Zeit haben und schießt auf ihn. Dann betäuben sie auch die Wachen und gehen weiter. Die Voyager scheint still zu stehen. Captain Kathryn Janeway betritt die Brücke. Chakotay meldet, dass das Schiff still steht. Sie bittet um Bericht. Tuvok meldet, dass der Antrieb in Betrieb ist und normal funktioniert. Chakotay berichtet von einem gravimetrischen Feld, das das Schiff umgibt und den Energiefluss unterbricht. Da fallen immer mehr Systeme aus, Kommunikation, Deflektor und Waffen. Captain Janeway gibt den Befehl nach Waffen und Traktorstrahlen zu scannen und auch nach allem anderen, was sie hier festhalten. Tuvok hat eine Erklärung gefunden, die Sensoren haben eine Subraumschicht entdeckt, die das Warpfeld zerstört. Captain Janeway fragt nach dem Impulsantrieb und da dieser funktioniert, lässt sie volle Kraft voraus setzen, doch die Position ändert sich nicht, der Impulsantrieb läuft heiß und bevor die Reaktoren den kritischen Bereich erreichen, wird der Versuch gestoppt. Janeway lässt nun die Energie im strukturellen Integritätsfeld erhöhen, da sie eine Weile hier bleiben werden. Unterdessen bilden sich auf dem Holodeck immer mehr Risse. Es gelingt Paris nicht das Programm abzuschalten. Daher meint Kim zu ihm, dass er sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen soll. Bald entdeckt er, dass sich weitere Spalten öffnen. Nun erreicht Paris allerdings etwas. Er erhält Zugang zum Transportersystem und beamt sie nach draußen in den Gang vor dem Holodeck. thumb|Gefangen im Subraumfeld Seven of Nine und B'Elanna Torres haben im astrometrischen Labor herausgefunden, dass sie auf eine Art Subraumsandbank aufgelaufen sind. Sie präsentieren ihre Ergebnisse im astrometrischen Labor dem Captain und Tom Paris. Torres hat versucht das Warpfeld neu auszurichten und die Polarität umzukehren. Jedoch war dies erfolglos. Der Zugang zu den Schiffsystemen ist dadurch sehr eingeschränkt. Paris schlägt vor auszusteigen und zu schieben, doch er erhält für diesen Vorschlag nur einen rügenden Blick des Captains. Seven of Nine meldet, dass die gravimetrischen Kräfte ihre Kontrollsysteme unterbrechen. Solange sie hier festsetzen haben sie keinen Zugang zu den Holodecks und der Taktik. Außerdem funktionieren nur sechs Replikatoren. Captain Janeway möchte auch wissen, was es mit den Verzerrungen auf dem Holodeck auf sich hat. Seven hält sie für zufällige Fluktuationen, die keine Probleme machen werden. Der Captain meint, man solle sie trotzdem im Augen behalten und sicherheitshalber das gesamte Deck evakuieren. Captain Janeway erzählt von einer Mission auf der [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]], in der sie auf ein ähnliches Phänomen gestoßen sind und durch einen Protonebel lahmgelegt wurden. Drei Tage mühten sie sich um hinauszugelangen, bis sie feststellten, dass die Aktivierung des Antriebs das Partikelfeld des Nebels erhöhte. Seven fällt dem Captain ins Wort und meint, dass vielleicht der Warpantrieb das Feld verfestigt und schlägt vor ihn abzuschalten. Der Captain antwortet, dass sie genau darauf hinauswollte. Und Seven meint, das könnte funktionieren. Ironisch fügt B'Elanna hinzu, dass sie es nun, mit Sevens Segen probieren würden. Inzwischen materialisieren sich aus den Verzerrungen auf dem Holodeck zwei Männer in Anzügen. Sie holen zwei Scanner aus den Innentaschen ihrer Jacken. Sie schauen sich um und werden auch prompt von den Männern Chaoticas entdeckt und festgenommen, obwohl sie, wie sie versichern, ohne böse Absichten zu kommen. Lonzak lässt die Zugbrücke herunter und meldet, dass sie Gefangene bringen. Sie werden zu Chaotica gebracht und dieser ist wütend, dass Lonzak Proton hat entkommen lassen. Er bezeichnet ihn als Narr und will ihn für seine Inkompetenz zaheln lassen. Sogleich befiehlt Chaotica Satans Roboter Lonzak zu ergreifen. Als diese ihm aber von den Gefangenen berichtet, die aus einer anderen Dimension kommen, hält er ihn zurück und will sie sehen. Er denkt, dass sie aus der fünften Dimension kommen. Die beiden Männer werden vor Chaotica gebracht und möchten wissen, wer er ist und Chaotica ist entsetzt, dass sie ihn nicht kennen. Dies fasst er als Beleidigung auf und erklärt, dass er der Herrscher des Kosmos ist. Er zwingt sie niederzuknien. Die beiden scheinen angewidert zu sein von seiner Art. Chaotica will wissen, ob sie die Vorhut einer Invasionsarmee sind. Doch die beiden beteuern, dass sie nur Forscher sind und viel lernen wollen. Die beiden stellen fest, dass hier Feindseligkeit herrscht und der Kontakt beendet werden soll, doch bevor sie sich wegbringen können, lässt Chaotica einen der beiden erschießen. Der andere verlässt die Dimension mithilfe eines Handgerätes über die Verzerrung. Währenddessen schreit Constance Goodheart auf. Chaotica rüstet seine Armee auf, lässt Lonzak den Todesstrahl aktivieren und befiehlt Miss Goodheart zu König Arachnia zu bringen und sie zum Kampf einzuladen. Er glaubt, gemeinsam mit ihr könne er absolute Zerstörung über die fünfte Dimension bringen. Akt II: Krieg auf den Holodeck Im Kasino verteilt Neelix das Essen und versucht das unappetitliche Aussehen des Essens gegenüber Ayala mit dem Scherz zu überspielen, dass es nur dreimal täglich was zu essen gibt. Dieser nimmt daraufhin seinen Teller und entfernt sich vom Tresen. Captain Janeway tritt ein und will schwarzen Kaffee. Neelix setzt bereits zu einer Erklärung an, als ihn der Captain unterbricht und in sehr ernstem Ton meint – sie will jetzt und gleich einen schwarzen Kaffee. Neelix besorgt ihr den Kaffee aus dem Replikator und will gleich weiterreden, doch sie unterbricht ihn und nimmt zuerst einmal einen tiefen Schluck Kaffee. Neelix spricht sie auf das Problem mit den Toiletten und Schallduschen an. Sie haben nur noch vier funktionierende Toiletten für 150 Personen, weshalb besonders die Bolianer große Probleme bekommen können. Außerdem sind die Schallduschen ausgefallen, was in einigen Tagen zu einem großen Problem wird. Sie überlässt dieses Problem fähigen Händen und Neelix und ist bereits wieder auf dem Weg zu Brücke, wohin sie von Chakotay gerufen wird. Dort hat B'Elanna alles vorbereitet um einen Versuch zu Befreiung zu unternehmen. Der Warpkern ist in Betrieb und die Tribwerke auf Standby. Mit den Triebwerken versucht Tom die Voyager herauszubekommen. Das Schiff bewegt sich langsam vorwärts und man nähert sich der Subraumgrenze, doch plötzlich geht es wieder langsamer und das Schiff stoppt. Torres ortet Energiestöße auf dem Schiff. Dieses sieht wie Waffenfeuer aus. Tuvok lokalisiert den Ursprung auf dem Holodeck auf Deck 6, in dem die Captain-Proton-Geschichte immer noch läuft. Kim versucht das Programm abzustellen, allerdings funktionieren die Kontrollsysteme immer noch nicht. Daher schickt der Captain Tuvok hinunter. Paris, der bereits aufgestanden ist, darf ihn begleiten. Tuvok und Paris betreten das Holodeck. Die Festung von Chaotica ist zerstört und es sind Kampfspuren zu sehen. Tuvok meint, dass Holodeckprogramme gewöhnlich nicht von allein laufen. Sie finden Miss Goodheard, welche tot ist. Paris ist darüber sehr verwundert, denn die Guten wurden im Hollywood der 30er Jahre nie getötet. Paris befürchtet, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt. Da hört man plötzlich Satans Roboter im Hintergrund sprechen Invasoren aus der fünften Dimension. Sie kamen durch ein Portal im Subraum. Er ist beschädigt und Paris richtet ihn mit Tuvok wieder auf. Paris repariert ihn notdürftig. Er meint, dass ein Widerstand durchgebrannt ist, was Tuvok verwirrt. Paris erklärt ihm, dass es Widerstände Jahrhunderte vor der duotronischen Schalttechnik gab. Dann entfernt er eine Röhre und gibt sie Tuvok. Die restlichen Probleme beschreibt er als Kabelsalat und reaktiviert ihn. Noch hektischer verkündet der Roboter, dass es Eindringlinge aus der fünften Dimension sind. Paris fragt, was passiert ist, worauf der Roboter meldet, dass Invasoren aus der fünften Dimension kommen. Dies verwirrt Paris, da in dieser Folge gar keine Invasoren auftauchen sollten. Diese stammen nämlich aus der Geschichte Catain Proton und die kosmische Kreatur. Dann erkennt Paris, dass die Invasoren aus den Subraumverzerrungen kommen. Paris befiehlt dem Roboter sie zum Portal zu führen. Durch eine Steinwüste gehen sie dorthin und der Roboter deutet dorthin. Aus dem Portal kommt Waffenfeuer. Mit seinem Tricorder stellt Tuvok fest, dass diese die gleiche photonische Signatur haben, wie das Waffenfeuer. Tuvok will dies unmittelbar dem Captain melden. Paris jedoch will vorher noch die Sensoren des Raketenschiffes checken, die ihnen vielleicht etwas zeigen, was die Sensoren der Voyager nicht erfassen können. thumb|Chaotica lässt auf die Portale der Fremden mit dem Todesstrahl feuern Inzwischen hat Seven sich in der Astrometrie Einsicht in das laufende Holoprogramm verschafft. Sie und Kim sehen das Waffenfeuer aus den Portalen. Seven meint, dass die Strahlen ihren Ursprung im Subraum haben. Diese Portale werden von Chaotica mit dem Todestrahl getroffen. Kim legt ein Bild aus Chaoticas Festung auf den Schirm und sie sehen Chaotica, der die volle Energie auf den Todesstrahl umleiten lässt. Er ruft Arachnia und fordert sie auf am Kampf teilzunehmen. Seven schaltet genervt den Ton ab und Harry fragt sich, was da wohl passiert ist. In diesem Kapitel sollte Chaotica gegen die Erde kämpfen und Seven meint, das sehr infantiles Szenario nun das Schiff gefährdet. Unterdessen hat Tom sein Telegramm gelesen und Tuvok ist leicht irritiert über diese „Sensoren“. Dieses informiert ihn über einen Krieg zwischen Chaotica und Fremden aus der fünften Dimension. Proton hat den Auftrag erhalten, den Todesstrahl anzugreifen und zu zerstören. Paris und Tuvok vermuten, dass Fremde auf das Holodeck gelangen. Da ist ein Geräusch an der Luke, der Roboter schreit wieder laut los Eindringlingsalarm, Eindringlingsalarm Tuvok meint ironisch zu Paris, dass es an der Luke wohl keinen Schließmechanismus gebe. Paris erklärt, dass diese Technologie aus einer primitiveren Zeit stammt. Daher ziehen beide ihre Phaser und zielen auf den Eingang. Ein Herr im Anzug tritt ein und schaut sich um. Tuvok will wissen, ob er diesen Mann kennt. Paris meint, dass er ihm jedenfalls nicht bekannt ist. Akt III: Erster Kontakt Satans Roboter bezeichnet den Fremden als Eindringling und will sofort angreifen, doch Paris schlägt ihm seinen Phaser an den Kopf und fordert ihn auf ruhig zu sein. Paris stellt sich und Paris dem Fremden vor. Der Herr wirft ihnen vor, 53 seiner Männer getötet zu haben. Tom meint, da liege ein Missverständnis vor. Tuvok mischt sich ein und erklärt, dass all dies eine Simulation auf Basis von Photonen ist. Der Herr meint, dass seine Lebensform photonisch ist. Tuvok versucht ihm zu erklären, dass ihrer beider Leben auf der Basis von Biochemie funktioniert. Doch darin kennt sich der Fremde nicht aus. Tuvok erklärt, dass sie auf Kohlenstoff basieren und auf einem Raumschiff leben. Der Fremde meint, dass ihre Sensoren kein Raumschiff anzeigten, sondern nur diesen Planeten. Tuvok erklärt, dass dieser Planet nicht real ist. Er vermutet, dass sie in einer Weltraumregion leben, die sich mit seiner Welt überschneiden. Paris bietet Hilfe bei der Rekalibrierung der Sensoren an. Der Fremde scannt die beiden und meint, er kann sie nicht registrieren und deshalb sind sie eine Illusion. Tuvok und Paris wissen nicht so richtig, was sie darauf antworten sollen. Da plötzlich greift der Roboter an und schlägt dem Fremden die Waffe aus der Hand, nachdem er auf den Roboter feuert. Dieser flüchtet anschließend und Satans Roboter ruft um Hilfe, wegen seiner Beschädigung. Tuvok und Paris berichten den anderen Führungsoffizieren davon und Captain Janeway kann es kaum fassen, dass sie die Voyager nicht wahrnehmen können und die Captain-Proton-Simulation für real halten. Nun gibt es einen Krieg zwischen den Fremden und Doktor Chaoticas . Captain Janeway möchte wissen, warum man das Programm nicht einfach abschaltet. Seven kontert prompt und verweist auf die defekten Kontrollen. Janeway will den Fremden erklären, dass dies nicht real ist. Jedoch erklärt Paris, dass die Fremden ihnen nicht glauben, da sie sie nicht wahrnehmen können. Wenn sie die Voyager scannen wirken sie auf sie so künstlich, wie Hologramme auf sie. Seven of Nine weist aber auch darauf hin, dass der Doktor photonisch ist und vielleicht eher Kontakt aufnehmen kann. Der Captain ordnet an ihn zu instruieren. Tom ist der Meinung, man sollte das Programm bis zum Ende durchspielen. Captain Janeway möchte sich aber nicht an dem Krieg beteiligen. Paris meint jedoch, man könnte den Fremden helfen, indem man Chaotica besiegt. Chakotay fragt, wie er Chaotica schlagen will. Paris erklärt, dass Chaotica in diesem Kapitel die Fremden mit seinem Todesstrahl angegriffen hat. Tuvok meint scherzhaft, dass es bedauerlich sei, dass sie keinen Todesstrahl haben. Paris entgegnet ihm, dass er den Namen ignorieren soll und es als die mächtigste Waffe in Chaoticas Welt akzeptieren soll. In diesem Kapitel hat Proton den Todesstrahl außer Kraft gesetzt, bevor er die Erde angreifen konnte. Er könne dies immer noch schaffen, wenn zuvor der Blitzschild – ein Kraftfeld, wie Seven richtig feststellt – deaktiviert würde. Nur Königin Arachnia könnte so nahe an ihn herankommen, da Chaotica schon seit Kapitel 3 eine Allianz mit ihr gründen will. Paris meint, dass jemand ihre Rolle spielen müsste. Der Captain will wissen, an wen er dabei gedacht hat. Dieser sieht nur stumm zu Captain Janeway, doch diese ist nicht begeistert, obwohl Paris von einer Traumrolle spricht. Tuvok, Chakotay und Seven stimmen ebenfalls zu, denn es ist ihre letzte Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Seven meint noch, sie solle es als Erstkontakt mit dem Planeten X sehen. Paris beruhigt sie nochmals, er werde ihr alles genau sagen. Sie läuft noch ein paar Mal hektisch hin und her und gibt schließlich nach. Sie schaut Paris an und meint, sie habe Größe 4! thumb|Anpassung des Doktors B'Elanna Torres kommt inzwischen auf die Krankenstation und fragt den Doktor, was sie tun solle. Dieser informiert sie, dass er zu einer Außenmission aufs Holodeck gehen wird. Daher bittet sie einige Einstellungen aan seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild vorzunehmen. Dieser soll als Präsident der Erde in die Simulation gehen und einen Waffenstillstand aushandeln. Sie soll ihm mit den Parametern seines neuen Kostüms helfen. Der Doktor findet die Idee reizvoll, dass es ein ganzes Universum gibt, an denen photonische Wesen leben. Torres meint ironisch, dass er dort seinen permanenten Wohnsitz nehmen könne, wenn seine Mission scheitert. B'Elanna stellt den mobilen Emitter neu ein und der Doktor macht sich auf den Weg zu Holodeck 2. Tom instruiert den Captain und macht sie mit den Besonderheiten der damaligen Zeit vertraut. Er meint, dass Chaotica ein cleverer Schurke ist. Er bittet sie an Chaoticas Ego zu appellieren und eine bombastische Sprache zu verwenden. Auch lässt er sich gerne Sire nennen. Er macht schmeichelnde Aussagen wie: Die kluge Boshaftigkeit ihres teuflischen Planes ist brillant. Außerdem soll sie darauf achten, dass diese Bösewichte immer einen Trick auf Lager haben, wie Falltüren oder Kerker. Captain Janeway schaut noch etwas skeptisch. Er bittet sie, ihn über das Rundfunkmikrophon zu rufen, sobald der Blitzschild außer Kraft ist, damit der Todesstrahl zerstört werden kann. Captain Janeway ist verwundert, dass Tom auf diese Weise seine Freizeit verbracht hat. Tom meint jedoch, er habe Studien betrieben über die damalige Zeit und ihre Sicht der Zukunft. Dann überreicht er ihr die Einstellungen für ihr Kostüm, die sie gleich überfliegt. Paris gibt ihr zum Schluss noch den Tipp in der Not die Pheromone zu nutzen, die neben seinem Thron auf einem Kissen liegen. Die Pheromone versetzen Chaotica in ihren Bann. Janeway meint, dass sie dies verstanden hat. Paris erklärt, dass diese Pherhormone in Kapitel 16 Chaotica verwirrt haben. Dieses Fläschchen steht auf einem kleinen Podest neben dem Thron. Die Wege der beiden trennen sich. Sie bedankt sich noch für das Briefing und Tom ruft ihr nach, dass sie nie vergessen soll, dass sie die Königin ist. thumb|Chaotica umgart die Spinnenkönigin nach allen Regeln der Kunst Chaotica läuft im seinem Schloss auf und ab, da kommt Lonzek und berichtet, dass drei weitere ihrer Raumschiffe zerstört worden sind. Er ist erbost und befiehlt alle Energie in den Todesstrahl zu leiten. Er greift zu seinem Rundfunkmikrophon und spricht zu den Bewohnern der fünften Dimension. Er erklärt ihnen, dass ihre Angriffe nicht mehr als kleine Nadelstiche für ihn sind. Er fordert sie auch sich zu ergeben und dann würde er sehr barmherzig zu ihnen sein. Da meldet Lonzek eine eingehende Transmission. Chaotica meint, dass sie sich nun ergeben, doch Lonzek meldet, dass Königin Arachnia die Zugbrücke überqueren will. Chaotica ist entzückt und bittet Lonzek sie unverzüglich herein zu führen. Als sie eintritt, entkommt der Kehle von Chaotica ein Stöhnen und er schreitet mit großen und würdevollen Schritten auf sie zu. Sie reicht ihm die Hand und er geht auf die Knie und küsst die Hand mit Hingabe. Königin Arachnia, alias Captain Janeway, schaut sich blitzartig so gut wie möglich im Raum um. Akt IV: In Chaoticas Festung Chaotica bezeichnet diesen Augenblick als historisch. Er beginnt ihr Komplimente zu machen und auch sie schmeichelt ihm, so dass er vollkommen eingenommen ist von ihr. Er meint, dass ihr guter Geschmack nur von ihrem Geist übertroffen wird. Sie entzieht sich ihm und beginnt sich umzuschauen. Zuerst hält sie seine Gehirnsonde für den Todesstrahl, doch er erklärt ihr die Funktion der Liege der Überzeugung, die mit der Gehirnsonde und Schmerzmodulator voll ausgestattet sei. Sie lobt seinen Blitzschild und da zeigt er ihr seinen Todesstrahl und sie bewundert ihn, dabei schaut sie sich so gut wie möglich um. Chaotica prahlt stolz dmait, dass er unbesiegbar ist, solange die Liege der Überzeugung funktioniert. Dann zeigt er ihr den Todesstrahl, den Janeway bewundert. Chaotica reicht ihr seinen Arm und führt sie zu seinem Herrschersessel, dem Thron seines Imperiums. Dabei entdeckt Arachnia die Pheromone und gibt ihrer Freude Ausdruck, dass er sie aufbewahrt hat. Sie meint, ass sie nicht dachte, dass er eine so sentimentale Ader besitzt. Dann lässt sie sie unauffällig in ihn ihrem Ärmel verschwinden. Arachnia nimmt nun Platz auf seinem Thron, nachdem er ihr die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hat. Janeway meint, dass sie sich hier sehr wohl fühlt. Er bietet ihr einen eigenen Thron mit vielen Edelsteinen und den weichesten Sitzen an, wenn sie bei ihm bleiben wird und macht romantische Andeutungen. Doch da steht sie energisch auf und meint, es sei noch ein Kampf zu gewinnen und darum sei sie doch hier. Chaotica rechtfertigt sich, dass er durch den Duft von Arachnia betört war. Janeway meint, dass sie nicht Sklaven ihrer Leidenschaft sein dürfen, wenn sein Imperium bedroht wird. Sie erzählt ihm von ihren Spinnenschiffen, die sich dem Kampf anschließen möchten. Doch zuerst möchten ihre Soldaten Chaotica die Aufwartung machen, aber der Blitzschild macht dies unmöglich. Chaotica befürchtet, dass selbst ein Alliierter den ungeschützten Moment ausnützen könnte. Arachnia versteht nicht, warum er ihr nicht vertraut, doch er meint, wenn sie ihn heiraten würde, dann wäre das Vertrauen da und sofort befiehlt er Lonzek die Hochzeit vorbereiten zu lassen. Captain Janeway in ihrer Rolle als Arachnia verliert beinahe die Fassung und ringt sich dann zu einen Ja durch, aber unter der Bedingung, dass der Blitzschild gesenkt wird, damit ihre Untertanen an der Hochzeit teilnehmen können. Er schreitet mit ihr durch den Thronsaal und lacht laut. thumb|Die frohe Botschaft vom Waffenstillstand Der Doktor ist unterdessen ebenfalls auf dem Planeten X angekommen und öffnet mithilfe des Handgeräts der Fremden eines der Portale. Ein Fremder im Anzug und mit Waffe kommt hervor. Der Doktor begrüßt ihn freundlich und wird durch einen Scan des Fremden als photonisch wahrgenommen. Er gibt ihm sein Gerät zurück. Der Fremde bittet um Identifizierung. Der Doktor stellt sich als Präsident der Erde vor und erklärt, dass die Erde weit weg ist von hier. Er stellt seine Mission als Friedensmission dar. Da sie einen gemeinsamen Feind haben – Chaotica – müssen sie zusammen helfen. Er erzählt von Captain Proton und seinen reichen Verdiensten für die Erde und das ganze Universum. Da also Captain Proton kurz vor der Zerstörung des Todestrahles steht, müssen sie ihre Angriffe anbrechen, denn sonst ist Captain Protons Schiff ebenfalls gefährdet. Daher müssen sie ihren Angriff einstellen, sobald Proton angreift. Danach könnten sie in ihr gebiet zurückkehren, in der Gewissheit nie wieder etwas von Chaotica hören würden. Der Fremde stimmt zu und der Doktor bedankt sich und geht. Paris und Kim sind bereits im Raketenschiff und gehen die Systeme durch. Antrieb und Destruktorstrahl funktionieren. Paris weicht Satans Roboter aus und kündigt an, ihn als erstes zu eliminieren, sobald er wieder Zugriff auf die Holodeckkontrollen hat. Paris ist schon absolut genervt und beschließt, dass dies das letzte Kapitel sein wird, das er spielen wird, in Zukunft kann jemand anderer das Universum retten. Da tritt der Doktor ein und meint, ob keiner „Hoch lebe der Staatschef“ singen will. Dann überbringt er die frohe Botschaft und fügt hinzu, dass er ernsthaft daran denkt sich auf der Erde für das Amt des Präsidenten zu bewerben. Paris macht das Schiff startklar und äußert die Hoffnung, dass auch Captain Janeway auch eine Paradevorstellung abliefert. Unterdessen bekommt Königin Arachnia auf der Festung den Hochzeitsring von Chaotica präsentiert und hält ihn zuerst für den ihrigen. Doch Lonzek informiert sie, dass sie Chaotica diesen Ring am Ende der Zeremonie präsentieren soll. Und wieder geht sie zu Chaotica und bittet ihn den Blitzschild zu senken, damit ihre Gäste eintreffen können. Dieser wird schon leicht misstrauisch, da sie immer wieder darauf zu sprechen kommen. Sie kann ihn gerade noch beruhigen mit dem Hinweis, dass sie zu Hause immer alles selbst erledigen muss, da es sonst nicht klappt. Das kann er verstehen, da auch er mit der Inkompetenz seiner Untergebenen zu kämpfen hat. Und er beginnt wieder zu flirten. Er meint, dass er weinen würde, wenn es nicht unter seiner Würde wäre. Da meldet Lonzek, dass Proton einen Angriff vorbereitet und er befiehlt auf das Schiff zu zielen. Doch Captain Janeway schlägt einen Soldaten nieder und richtet die Waffe auf Chaotica und Lonzek und befiehlt den Blitzschild zu senken. Da erkennt er, dass sie mit Proton alliiert ist. Janeway fragt, wie sie den Blitzschild deaktivieren kann. Lonzek schießt auf Arachnia, doch sie kann nicht getroffen werden, doch leider steht sie auf einem Platz, an dem ein Eindämmungsring aktiviert werden kann, und sie ist gefangen in einem Kraftfeld. Chaotica meint, er würde ihr nichts tun, da er sie immer noch heiraten will und lacht laut auf. Erst nach der Hochzeitsnacht will er Arachnia töten. Dann lässt er Lonzak den Todesstrahl einsetzen und Proton vernichten. Das Raketenschiff von Proton wird getroffen und Paris und Kim erkennen, dass sie Probleme haben. Paris will sich jedoch nicht einfach abschalten lassen und der Doktor aktiviert den Destruktorstrahl. Als er sich zur Konsole herunterbeugt, brüllen Paris und Kim gleichzeitig, dass sich der Schalter auf der anderen Konsole befindet. Das Hologramm wendet sich umgehend dieser zu und aktiviert den Destruktorstrahl. Dann verliert das Schiff an Höhe, wie Kim feststellt. Auf der Brücke der Voyager verlangt Chakotay einen Bericht und B'Elanna Torres meldet, dass das Waffenfeuer der Fremden stärker wird. Dieses bewirkt, dass sich die Verzerrungen vergrößern und die Voyager noch tiefer in den Subraum gezogen wird. Akt V: Chaoticas Ende? Der Doktor stellt unterddessen auf dem Holodeck durch einen Blick ins Persikop fest, dass sie sich der Festung nähern. thumb|Chaotica stirbt? Derweil meldet Lonzak Chaotica, dass Protons Schiff beschädigt, aber noch in der Luft ist. Daher lässt Chaotica das Feuer verstärken. Arachnia ist an einer Säule angebunden worden und versucht sich zu befreien, doch plötzlich denkt sie an die Pheromone und öffnet die Phiole. Die Pherhormone entweichen. Chaotica übergibt die Kontrolle des Blitzschildes an Lonzek. ALs dieser an der Kontrolltafel steht, bekommt er den Duft in die Nase und ist verzaubert. Er nähert sich Arachnia, obwohl Chaotica ruft, und bittet sie ihn mit ihrem Netz zu umfangen. Janeway ist dazu bereit und Lonzak bindet sie los. Chaotica bemerkt dies und befihelt Lonzak auf seine Station. Arachnia greift zur Waffe und streckt die Wachen nieder, dann zwingt sie Chaotica den Blitzschild zu deaktivieren. Dieser äußert seine Bewunderung für Arachnias Stärke und meint, sie könnten gemeinsam die Galaxis erobern. Als er den Schild deaktiviert, streckt sie auch ihn nieder. Arachnia greift zum Mikrophon und informiert Proton, dass der Blitzschild deaktiviert ist. Kim visiert nun den Todesstrahl an und der Doktor hält sich bereit. Auf Protons Befehl wird der Todesstrahl beschossen. Chaotica, der sich am Todesstrahl aufzurichten versucht hat, wird auch getroffen. Tuvok meldet inzwischen auf der Brücke, dass die Verzerrungen schwächer werden und Torres teilt Chakotay mit, dass sie sich der Grenze der Raumverzerrungen nähern. Chakotay lässt auf Impulskraft beschleunigen und ruft Janeway. Mit dem Tod von Chaotica haben sich die Fremden zurückgezogen, den Subraumspalt verschlossen und die Voyager ist frei, worüber Captain Janeway von Chakotay sofort informiert wird. Sie lässt alle Systeme sichern und die Schäden beheben. Chakotay bereitet sich auch darauf vor, das Holodeck zu deaktivieren. thumb|The End? Captain Janeway bückt sich gerade zu Chaotica hinab, als Tom und die anderen hereinkommen und feststellen, dass die Königin alles im Griff hat. Da meldet sich Chaotica zu Wort und meint, der Tod im traditionellen Sinne habe keine Macht über ihn. Er kündigt an, dass er wiederkehren wird um seine Rache zu nehmen. Er meint, dass aus der Liebe zwischen ihm und der Königin nichts werden sollte, doch er ist sicher, dass sie nicht das letzte Mal von ihm gehört haben wird. Dann stirbt er. Ein Bildschirm beginnt zu rauschen, dann zeigt sich ein Bild – The End – steht geschrieben. Captain Janeway schaut Paris leicht pikiert an, da wandelt sich das Bild in ein Fragezeichen und das Lachen von Chaotica ertönt. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines thumb|Die Titeleinblendung In dieser Folge wird auf die sanitären Einrichtungen eingegangen, was in Star Trek recht selten der Fall ist. Bezüge zur Realität Als Harry Kim bemerkt, dass Planet X dem Merkur ähnelt, merkt Tom Paris an, dass die Kulissen teuer gewesen seien. Das ist eine selbstironische Anspielung, denn in Star Trek selbst gibt es unzählige Fälle, in denen ein und dieselben Kulissen oder Requisiten in verschiedenen Zusammenhängen wiederverwendet wurden. Sogar in dieser Episode selbst wurden die Konsolen von Captain Protons Raketenschiff bereits als Konsolen der [[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless]] in der Episode aus Staffel 4 verwendet. Produktionsnotizen Da die Brücken-Kulisse durch einen Brand teilweise zerstört wurde, spielt diese Episode fast ausschließlich auf dem Holodeck. Trivia Die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Voyager|Besatzung der Voyager]] umfasst in dieser Folge 150 Personen. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Bride of Chaotica! (episode) es:Bride of Chaotica! fr:Bride of Chaotica! (épisode) it:La sposa di Chaotica (episodio) ja:VOY:侵略されたホロデッキ nl:Bride of Chaotica! Kategorie:Episode (VOY)